


Cut all this!

by Timjan



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timjan/pseuds/Timjan
Summary: It'sso hotin the studio.





	Cut all this!

**Author's Note:**

> A little weird, sorta 'missing scene' thingy, written to explain the difference between the [podcast](https://crooked.com/podcast/donald-trumps-halftime-show/) and the [recording stream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ezqmBQ18Xpo/) (around 2-ish minutes in) for the 02.04.19 PSA episode _Donald Trump's halftime show_.

It’s _so hot_ in the studio. While the camera is on Lovett, Tommy gets his sweatshirt off as quickly as he can. Thankfully, this time, there’s no ‘Dear Diary’ joke. Lovett just glances over and keeps talking – apparently the secret is to do this while Lovett is going on about Lovett or Leave It. Figures! (Or maybe the events of the last week has put Lovett’s innuendo dispenser temporarily out of commission…)

Favs says nothing about Tommy’s sudden strip tease either, of course, but his gaze… let’s just say it’s more than just a glance. It travels down to where Tommy’s t-shirt has ridden up, baring his midriff, then follows Tommy’s fingers as he smoothes down the blue fabric. Tommy wipes at his forehead; it’s suddenly _even hotter_ in the studio.

Some of that heat is audible in Favs’ voice when he says, “Tommy, I hear you have a pretty great Pod Save the World dropping this week?”

The camera is back on Tommy – of course it is; he’s supposed to speak now. “Whew!” he exclaims, stalling for time, only half aware of what he’s saying. (As if from far away – farther even than the ridiculous quarantine distance that Lovett is actually keeping from them today – Tommy hears Lovett make some snarky comment, but his brain is too occupied to hear what it is.) _What the hell is this week’s PStW about again?_ And is there some way Tommy can wipe that smug grin off of Favs’ face, spread this awkwardness around a bit? “Had to take my sweatshirt off, Jon, it’s _hot as hell_ in here,” Tommy finishes, staring straight at Favs, daring him to escalate.

“It’s _very_ hot in this studio,” Favs grins back, reaching out to wrap his fingers around Tommy’s arm, and yup, they’re definitely flirting on air right now. Out of the corner of his eye, Tommy can see Narineh shaking her head from behind the camera. He takes back everything he’s ever said about Lovett being unprofessional.

“It’s room temperature, you both have fucking fevers!” Lovett cuts in, keeping it PG but unable to entirely hide the (jealous?) annoyance that has been there, warring with proud amusement, ever since he learned of the exact kind of proximity that had led to Tommy and Favs getting sick at the same time. (Earlier during the recording, Tommy could swear that Lovett had almost said “I don’t see why wanting you to feel better means I gotta go give you guys blowjobs!,” before course correcting to “hugs!”)

“Uuh… oh, okay,” Tommy begins, but before he can come up with some biting remark, Favs cuts him off, incredulous.

“ _Fevers!_ It was fucking hot _last week_ ,” he exclaims, not looking away from Tommy, biting his lip a little after mentioning ‘last week.’

The studio _had_ been hot on Thursday last week, too, and so had Favs’ mouth been, later the same day, as it slid down Tommy’s cock. Right now, Favs’ _hand_ is hot on Tommy’s arm, squeezing a little, and Tommy finds himself wondering if it’s dangerous to have sex while one has a fever. Because otherwise, he has a good idea for what the two of them can do once they get banished from the Headquarters to “go home and get better before going on tour,” as Sarah has ordered them to.

“Wow, now we’re… now we’re ‘illness shaming,’” Tommy teases (because apparently he can banter on autopilot by now, even while thinking about Favs’ long fingers, and the different uses he could put them to). He knows that Lovett’s clever enough to hear the hidden accusation of ‘slut shaming.’

While Lovett presses a hand to his chest, affecting deep offence, Tommy takes the opportunity to get this show back on the rails. He shakes Favs’ hand off, and Favs grabs his glass of water instead, takes a deep, hopefully cooling, swig. Tommy doesn’t look at Favs’ throat as he swallows, doesn’t wipe at his own face again. He just moves on with the show, and if he has to stop himself from reaching out and touching Favs, has to disguise the impulse as part of his gesticulating, that’s nobody’s business but his. At least it won’t be _his_ fault if they have to cut anything else out of this episode.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://abriefshoutouttosomeminutiae.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
